


Myct Incorrect Quotes

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: Chaos with minecraft youtubers!
Relationships: random ships - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Myct Incorrect Quotes

*Just before a challange*

Jshlatt: "If a serial killer kidnaps me, ties me up, and tortures me, I'm going to pretend that it's my fetish and I'm really into it."

Wilbur Soot: "Excuse me?"

Jshlatt: "There are only 3 things that can happen. One, they're weirded out and let me go," 

Wilbur Soot: "Shlatt-"

Jshlatt: "They're into it too and I get some dick,"

Wilbur Soot: "Thats not how-"

Jshaltt: "Or he kills me. Either way, I end up winning."

_____________________________

*Just after will blew up l'manburg*

Wilbur Soot: "Whoops"

Philza: "'Whoops?' 'WHOOPS?!'"

Wilbur Soot: "Uhm…" 

Philza: "This is NOT a 'Whoops' situation."

Wilbur Soot: "Erm-" 

Philza: "We are far past "Whoops.' 'Whoops' is a distant speck in the rearview mirror."

Wilbur Soot: "What-"

Philza: "We are solidly in 'oh fuck' territory, and I expect you to act like it."

_____________________________

*Area 77 duo watching the hippies*

ReNDoG: "Woof Woof-"

ImpulseSV: "Really?"

Grian: "I never would have thought of that-" 

Goodtimeswithscar: "Can they actually speak dog or are they messing with us?" 

DocM77: "Knowing them it could very well be both-" 

_____________________________

Mumbo Jumbo: "Iskall screamed, 'There will be blood' and punched someone in the face."

Grian: "So we can't?"

Mumbo Jumbo: "No we cannot go to that bar." 

_____________________________

*Playing video games*

Skeppy: *Throws his controller* "DAMMIT I LOST AGAIN!" 

BadBoyHalo: "Would you like me to leave the room so you can say bad words?" 

Skeppy: "That would be nice yes." 

_____________________________

TommyInnit: "Can i have those question mark stickers?"

TechnoBlade: "Why?" 

TommyInnit: "... I want to put them on stop signs…" 

TechnoBlade: "Only if I can help-" 

_____________________________

*on the phone*

The_Eret: "So hows it going?"

Wilbur Soot: "So apparently Shlatts parents don't know he's gay so i have to pretend to be just a friend." 

The_Eret: "What? So they think their straight son showed up with their gay roomate for the party?" 

Wilbur Soot: "No… they also think I'm straight-"

The_Eret: "HAVE THEY EVER MET A GAY PERSON!?"

_____________________________

*Just before a minecraft championship* 

Philza: "So whats a gender neutral way to adress everyone-" 

TechnoBlade: "Cowards."

Phliza: "No!" 

Wilbur Soot: "Epic Gamers." 

Philza: "Yea no-"

TommyInnit: "Mothers and fuckers of the court!"

Philza: "NO!"

_____________________________

DocM77: "I'm not that aggressive." 

BDoubleO: "You just hit me over the head with your crocs and stole my chocolate-"

DocM77: *eating a chocolate bar* "Survival of the fittest bitch!" 

_____________________________

*During the Mr. Beast tournament*

TechnoBlade: "Fight me you punk ass bitch!" 

Dream: *facepalming* "Could you at least try to sound a bit more sophisticated?" 

TechnoBlade: *grinning* "Doust thou wish to engage in a duel my good BITCH!" 

Dream: "That is somehow worse-" 

_____________________________

XBCrafted: "Bonjour, Keralis Voulez–vous coucher avec moi?"

Keralis: "No, I don't want to sleep with you."

Xbcrafted: "Is that what that means? Oh, man, I had a really gross tennis instructor."

Keralis: "Yes Yes you did." 

_____________________________

*The architechs driving past a mcdonalds with the robot kids* 

Grumbot & Jrumbot: "MCDONALD'S MCDONALD'S!" 

Mumbo Jumbo: "We are not stopping." 

Grumbot & Jrumbot: "MCDONALD'S MCDONALD'S!" 

Iskall: *pulls into McDonald's* "One coffee please." 

Grumbot & Jrumbot: "Noooooo!" 

Grumbot & Jrumbot: "MCDONALD'S MCDONALD'S!" 

Grian: "MCDONALD'S MCDONALD'S!" 

_____________________________

Vintage Beef: "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on in here?!"

PauseUnpause: "It's kind of complicated, but Etho-"

Vintage Beef: "Got it. Forget I asked"

_____________________________

Wilbur Soot: "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!?"

Slimecicle: I… i was at a party….smoking W weed!"

Wilbur Soot: "Don't lie! You were at thr library, You fucking NERD!" 

_____________________________

TommyInnit: "I have no fear."

TechnoBlade: "What if one day you woke up and Tubbo was taller than you?"

TommyInnit: "..."

TommyInnit: "I have one fear."

_____________________________

Grian: *taps table*

Mumbo: *taps table back*

Taurtis: "what the hell are they doing?"

Pearlescent Moon: "Morse code."

Grian: *taps table aggressively*

Mumbo, standing up from his seat: "YOU BITCH! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

_____________________________

Iskall85: *sneezes*

Captin Sparklez, hiding in his base: "Bless you"

Iskall, looking around: "God!?" 

_____________________________

Fundy: "Tubbo isn't allowed to take the trash out anymore. I keep finding him trying to train racoons to fight." 

Tubbo: "You'll thank me when a racoon saves your ass!" 

_____________________________

*responses to getting stabbed* 

Wilbur Soot: "Again!?"

TommyInnit: "L" 

TechnoBlade: "You know, that's fair-" 

Grian: "Do you want this back or can I keep it?" 

Iskall85: "Ow?"

Mumbo Jumbo: "My feelings" 

XisumaVoid: *takes the sword out by the blade and holds it out to the attacker* "You dropped this." 

Fundy: "Oh no… Anyways"

Goodtimeswithscar: "What did I do to deserve this?" 

BdoubleO: "Oh no- im allergic…" 

DocM77: *stares at the attacker, plotting 77 different ways to kill them* 

Etho's Lab: "Could be worse-"

Vintage Beef: "Thats unfortunate."

PauseUnpause: "This isnt really what i pictured when i woke up today-" 

TangoTek: "This took a SHARP turn."  
_____________________________

SapNap: *wakes up* "Why are we on the ground?"

GeorgeNotFound: "You got your ass beat-"

Dream: "So we sat down, making people think we were just hanging out." 

_____________________________

*responses to being told "I love you!"*

Ranboo: "I'm a minor-"

Wilbur Soot: "I know~"

JShlatt: "I love me too" 

Tubbo: "Why?" 

Fundy: "Dont." 

TommyInnit: "Pog." 

Philza Minecraft: "Thank you!" 

TechnoBlade: "Thats cool."

_____________________________

The_Eret: I'm bisexual, but also I hate everyone so it's more like….  
Byesexual~


End file.
